


Scary Stories

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [14]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, gotghalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: The Guardians make an emergency landing on an unknown planet and must make camp for the night. Groot tells a scary story.





	Scary Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [Mattchewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/gifts), [MeepMorpRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepMorpRain/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts).



> Day 3 of trashpandaorigin’s (EmilliaGryphon) 13 Days of GOTG Halloween Extravaganza Challenge over on Tumblr. (Day 3: Ghost/Scary Stories.)

  


“WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!” Peter exclaimed over the _Milano’s_ alarm system. “ROCKET, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!”

“TRYING TO LAND THIS THING!” Rocket yelled back as Groot clung to his shoulder, but lost his grip and the sudden loss of gravity sent the tiny Flora Colossus floating throughout the ship. “KRAGLIN, CAN YOU GET GROOT IN HIS CAR SEAT SO THAT HE AIN’T A FLYING PROJECTILE?!?!”

“AWWW, MAN, RAT!” Kraglin shouted from the kitchen. “I JUST SPILLED MY SOUP ALL OVER THE COUNTER!” He added as he reached for a washcloth.

“THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW, GETTING GROOT SECURED IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR KURTACKIN’ SOUP!” Rocket yelled over the commotion as Kraglin scrambled over to Groot’s designated seat and fumbled with the car seat as the twig floated by, screeching in delight.

Kraglin was finally able to figure out how the car seat works and was able to catch Groot as he flied by for the tenth time. Groot wasn’t too happy that his time experiencing zero gravity was over and fought Kraglin as he strapped Groot into his car seat.

“GROOT, PUT YOUR SEAT BELT ON!” Peter yelled back as he was losing control of the ship. “PREPARE FOR A REALLY BAD LANDING!” He added as the ship crashed on the planet below.

“GREAT, JUST GREAT! NOW WE’LL NEVER GET TO TERRA FOR OUR VACATION!” Rocket complained as he helped Groot out of his car seat that was ejected out of the ship along with everyone else’s in an effort to survive.

Groot wasn’t fazed by the sudden emergency crash landing. “I AM GROOOOOOOT!!!!” He screamed with excitement as he ran around the wreckage of the _Milano_ as the other Guardians decided what to do.

“Well, the good news is that there isn’t much damage and if Rocket and Kraglin get to work right away with the cloning guns, we can get the ship fixed by the morning and be on Terra by tomorrow afternoon.” Peter stated with no argument from either Rocket or Kraglin as they got to work.

Later that night, Drax surprised the whole gang by building a bonfire and gathered up some marshmallows, graham crackers, and Terran chocolate from the nearby general store for a nighttime snack. Peter came up with the idea of telling scary stories around the campfire. After everyone told theirs, Groot was begging Rocket to let him tell his, with the raccoon to translate it, of course.

“I am Groot.” Groot began.

“Once upon a time on Planet X...” Rocket translated.

“I am Grooot.” Groot continued ominously. 

“There was a young Flora Colossus that heard a strange noise one night coming from the woods, so he decided to investigate.” Rocket interpreted.

“I am Groooot. I AM GROOT!” Groot exclaimed, a hint of doom in his voice.

“When he got to the middle of the woods, the middle was cleared of trees. The young Flora Colossus looked around to see an army of LUMBERJACKS!” Rocket said for Groot.

“I am Groot. I am Groot, _I_ _AM_ _GROOOOOOOOT!”_ Groot shouted as he heard a noise. He then went running back into the rebuilt _Milano._

The other Guardians looked at Rocket for translation.

“The lumberjacks saw the young Flora Colossus and charged after him before he got chopped to death...” Rocket said before he realized why Groot got scared and ran back into the ship. “Groot, it’s okay, buddy!” He called out to the tiny tree as he went to go comfort his son.

“Wow, that must’ve been some story Groot told that he got scared himself.” Peter said as everyone else re-entered the _Milano_ for a good night’s sleep.


End file.
